Porn Star Dancing
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Eclare; "She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go, she takes it off nice and slow, 'cause that's porn star dancing." /Because strip teases are so distracting, especially if it's Clare tossing her shirt at you/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, I only own my story. Psh, even if I did own Degrassi, Clare and Eli would've made babies already!

A/N: Funny how this idea happened. I posted the lyrics to Porn Star Dancing on my Facebook and Liekomgz posted a comment, which was a small tiny suggestion to this lovely one-shot. So, she gets fifty percent credit to this story XD Anyway, before you jump to conclusions, NO Clare is not a porn star in this story, pfft, what kind of a person do you think I am? I'm not that cruel.

As you can probably see, this story was inspired by the song Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days, which is probably the SEXIEST song ever, besides Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Anyway, this is just a one-shot, so don't ask for updates!

Enjoy!

Warnings: characters are OOC! You have been warned, so don't bitch and complain!

Song inspirations: Porn Star Dancing – My Darkest Days (of course) Promiscuous Girl – Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland

* * *

Porn Star Dancing

Summary: "She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go, she takes it off nice and slow, 'cause that's porn star dancing." /Because strip teases are so distracting, especially if it's Clare tossing her shirt at you/

* * *

"Remind me how I agreed coming to this party." I asked Adam, again. He glanced over at me, taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds. Adam said, "Because Clare is going to be there, and we all know how much you fancy this girl."

"Adam, for the tenth time, Clare and I are just friends."

"Uh-huh, just friends don't exchange saliva like you and Clare do. Just tell me you and her are dating, I mean it's not like I care. I have Fiona remember." Adam explained. I sighed heavily and said, "We're not technically dating, yet… we're you know… fooling around." Adam laughed, hard. He turned to me and stated the obvious, "Clare does NOT look like the fooling around type. She's practically a saint." I smirked a little, knowing that he is telling the truth.

Clare is a saint; I'm not going to lie, but when she's with me, she's the very definition of a sinner. And holy fuck I LOVE IT. I was caught up in my thoughts, not realizing that the car had stopped. Adam turned the ignition off and I glanced out the window, eyeing the large house that Adam had parked in front of. The lights inside were on and there were a few cars parked on the driveway and the lawn. Music blared from the inside.

I climbed out of the car and fixed my skinny jeans. Adam and I walked to the front door, and he grabbed the handle, and opened the door. The music grew louder and we headed inside. The door slammed behind us. I took a better look around, towards the living room; everything was black besides the purple and red black lights, along with the strobe light flickering in the room. Everybody had glow sticks around their necks, wrists, and hanging off their clothes. To my right was a group of people playing beer pong, and up ahead was the kitchen. I turned to Adam and he flashed me a small smile. I was about to ask him something, but he had already gotten attacked by a girl with long wavy hair.

"A-Adam! I'm so glad you came! I-I have something for you!" She leaned into him and her lips were immediately crushed over his. I guess that's Fiona. Adam's only told me about her a few times, and I've never actually met her. I left them alone to devour each other's faces, and I walked to the kitchen. I looked around, and walked to the punch bowl.

"I said no!"

I turned to the source of the noise and pinned my eyebrows together.

There was Clare, being cornered by a guy much taller than she is. I put the cup I grabbed down on the table and walked to them. Of course, the guy had to be that dick head Fitz. I pushed him to the side and wrapped my arm around Clare's waist, stealing a kiss from her. I pulled back and said, "She's with me." Fitz rolled his eyes and he walked off. I watched him leave and Clare whispered, "E-Eli, you can um… you can let me go now please."

I glanced down at her and she had the cutest blush painting her cheeks. I let go of her and she said, "Thanks for saving me though." I smirked and whispered, "Anytime Clare bear." She smiled and moved away, stepping back to keep a distance between us. I actually took a good look at her. God damn Clare looked fucking hot tonight. I didn't even think she would even leave her house in such attire.

Her hair was straightened, and parted to the side; her bangs were slightly covering her right eye. She wore a strapless black and blue corset, that showed some cleavage, and she wore a pair of faded skinny jeans with rips from the tops of her thighs, to her shin. She wore a pair of black heels, which made her a little bit taller, just an inch short than me. Clare noticed that I was staring at her and she said, "A-Alli picked this out for me."

"I figured that, I didn't think you even owned something so revealing." My eyes moved down to her chest, and Clare cleared her throat, blushing. She asked, "Well we better make this night useful, want to dance?" I smirked and Clare smiled a little. She took my hand in hers and led me to the dark living room. I turned Clare around and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her back close to my chest. Clare wrapped her arms around my neck and her hips started to sway to the beat of the music.

I moved my hips with hers, matching her rhythm. Clare placed her hand on the back of my neck and she ran her fingers through my hair. I moved my hand up while the other stayed on her hip. I smirked hearing Clare whimper when I ran my hand under her breasts, then grazed it down, grabbing her other hip. As the song continued, Clare continued to surprise me, dropping down in front of me, and rubbing her ass against me. She's such a damn tease.

Clare turned around and through the flickering lights of the strobe light; I watched the mischievous grin on her face deepen. I smirked in return and Clare leaned up and whispered, "Let's get something to drink." I didn't protest, only followed her. I felt like a lost puppy for doing what she asks, but I mean, if you had someone this sexy, and this surprising, you would too. Clare walked into the kitchen and I watched her grab a full bottle of raspberry vodka (1). She giggled as she walked by me.

I followed her to the back of the house, passed the place where the group of people were playing beer pong. It was a small room, but in that room was dimmed lights, soft music, and a bunch of people making out and talking and drinking. Clare sat down on an empty couch, and I took a seat down next to her.

Clare twisted the cap off the bottle and she took a sip, then handed me the bottle. I took it from her and took a sip as well. I wasn't one for flavored vodka, but damn this shit is good. Clare grabbed the bottle from me and she took another swig from it. I watched as the liquid spilled down the corner of her mouth. Clare's tongue peaked out and she licked the corner of her bottom lip. I leaned up and licked the rest of what she missed away.

Clare blushed and I watched her blue eyes darken. She smirked and poured some on her arm. I watching it slowly spill down, and I took her arm and ran my tongue along her skin, tasting the vodka and her skin, Which both tasted fucking amazing together. Clare took a swig again, and purposely let it dribble out of the corners of her lips. I watched it move down to her neck, then her collar bones, and the tops of her breasts.

God damn Clare is being one big fucking tease. I grabbed her hips and leaned to her neck, sucking and licking her neck. Clare moaned and I traced my tongue across her neck, then down in between her collar bones, and down to her breasts.

I pulled away and grabbed the bottle from her hands. I took a sip and crushed our lips together. Clare gasped and I passed the vodka to her mouth. Clare moaned and she pulled away, licking her lips. I smirked and placed the bottle on the small coffee table in front of us. Clare moved into my lap and I grabbed her hips. Clare leaned down and she kissed my lips.

Her mouth moved against mine, her tongue pressed against my lips and I opened my mouth to her. Clare's tongue thrust into my mouth and our tongues wrestled, playing with each other's. I grabbed her ass and she moaned. Clare sucked on my bottom lip and pulled away. I leaned up and kissed her neck, sucking on her skin. Clare whimpered and her hand reached up and threaded into my hair.

I moved my lips down and sucked hard on her collar bone. Clare moaned and tightened her grip on my hair. I groaned in response and moved my lips back up to hers. Clare placed her hand over my mouth and she leaned down and whispered, "I'll be right back." She crawled off me and I sat there, watching her head up the stairs.

Okay do I follow, stay, go? I thought about it, and after pondering my decision, I got up, taking the bottle with me.

I ran up the stairs and looked around, eyeing the couple practically having sex against the wall, and then averted my gaze to the closed doors. My eyes shot towards the door in the corner, which slightly creaked open. I smirked a little when I watched Clare poke her head out and wink at me. I made my way over and headed into the room. Clare closed the door behind me, and I glanced around.

Okay the room is kind of girly, but that doesn't matter. As long as I have a durable bed, and Clare, then I'm good.

"Oh I love this song." Clare giggled. I sat down on the bed and listened intently to the lyrics of the song, which was blasting downstairs. Ah, Porn Star Dancing. I brought the bottle to my lips and I paused, watching Clare slowly dance to the song. I slowly pulled the bottle away and watched her. Clare slowly moved her hips to the music, and she smirked devilishly at me. I swallowed hard as she ran her hands up from her waist, over her breasts, and up through the hair on the back of her head.

I think the alcohol is getting to her…

Clare licked her lips and her hands moved behind her; her corset began to loosen from her upper body, and it was soon off, she tossed it to me, and it hit my face, and slowly fell to the floor. Clare stood in front of me, in only a strapless lacy red bra and her jeans. Her hands moved her breasts and she gave them a gentle squeeze. I swallowed hard, very hard. Clare moved her hands down her body and down her thighs. The bottle dropped to the floor as Clare brought her finger to her lips and sucked on it.

She smirked and my pants tightened, hell they were already tight from the beginning of the damn stripping. Clare moved her hands around her back and she unclasped her bra from the front, and tossed her bra to the side, covering her breasts with her arm. I licked my lips and shifted on the bed a little.

Clare giggled and she removed her arm, my eyes went straight to her breasts. Clare's hands moved down her waist and she grabbed the button on her jeans. She kicked her heels off, and I dodged one as it came flying to my face. Clare laughed a little and she unbuttoned her jeans, slowly pulling them down, revealing her red lacy underwear. Clare turned around, showing her ass to me as she removed her pants. Clare stood in front of me, only in her panties, those panties… I wanted to fucking rip off.

The song came to an end, but damn, Clare wasn't finished.

She got down on her hands and knees, and slowly crawled up to me, like a seductive kitten. I wish I wasn't wearing skinny jeans. Clare was soon sitting in front of me, and her hands moved up my legs, and she ran them over my dick, up my shirt and she clawed my skin.

"Fuck." I groaned.

Clare giggled, "Not yet."

I lifted my eyebrow at her. She licked her lips and her hands moved out of my shirt and she fumbled with the button of my skinny jeans. Popping it open, Clare leaned forward and pulled the zipper down with her teeth. I groaned and she pulled them down. She smirked, tracing my erection through my boxers. I held back the moan in my throat and she whispered seductively, "Eli you're already so hard, do you want me to take care of it?"

Oh fuck…

I didn't even answer, not even nod, and Clare was already pulling my shorts down. Clare ran her middle finger over the tip of my dick, which was already wet, spilling small amounts of pre-cum. I watched through half lidded eyes as she brought her finger to her lips, licking the tip of her finger. I clenched my jaw as Clare wrapped her fingers around the base of my dick and wrapped her lips around the tip of my cock. She stroked my cock, twisting her hand hard and fast as her head thrust up and down around my dick. I moaned and she pulled her head back, sucking hard on the tip. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pushed her head down. It never failed to surprise me that Clare doesn't own a gag reflex.

She looked up at me, grinning softly with my dick still in her mouth.

I grunted and Clare moved back, her eyes never left mine as her tongue swirled around the tip of my cock. Clare pulled her mouth away and asked, "How do you like it so far?"

"How's this for your answer?" I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Clare whimpered as her back hit the floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed her hips. I licked her lips, demanding entry into her mouth. As our tongues grazed and danced against each other's, Clare tugged on my shirt and I pulled away for a few seconds, just to remove my shirt. I tossed it to the side and she ran her hands up and down my chest before I could kiss her. Her finger tips moved over my nipples and she leaned up and flicked her tongue out, licking and sucking on one.

I groaned and Clare traced her tongue across my chest, and sucked and nibbled on my other nipple. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back. She looked up at me with her dilated blue eyes and I got up, bringing her with me. I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and carried her to the bed. I laid her gently on her back, and kissed her neck. Clare moaned and I started to pull my pants off as well as my boxers.

I grabbed her lacy panties and practically ripped them off, since they were so thin.

"So needy Elijah." Clare purred.

I smirked and I grabbed my dick, and rubbed it against her clit. She bit her bottom lip and moaned in her throat. I leaned down and whispered, "Do you want me Clare?" She whimpered in response. I continued rubbing my dick against her clit and whispered huskily, "Answer me; I know you want it, your cunt is practically craving for it." Clare moaned in my ear.

"Eli, please I want it so bad." Clare whimpered.

"How bad?" I asked as I continued to tease her, moving my dick up and down in between her folds and against her ass. Clare groaned, "Eli I want it really bad, I'm wet for you, please do it already." I kissed her forehead and I thrust my cock inside her.

"God, you're so warm and fucking tight Clare." I growled in her ear. Clare moaned and she thrust her hips up, moaning, "Eli move." I grabbed her hips and started a steady rhythm. It didn't take me long to speed up. Clare moaned and her hands moved up to grab something. She ended up grabbing the poles on the headboard. Clare moaned loud and fast, "Eli! Yes! F-fuck! Harder, fuck me harder!"

Oh my god…

I thrust my dick harder and faster in and out of her and growled, "Fuck Clare." The bed springs squeaked beneath us and the headboard pounded against the wall. Clare's legs wrapped around my waist and she let go of the poles, and grabbed her breasts. I watched as her hands squeezed and kneaded her breasts, and her fingers would occasionally pinch her nipples.

"Oh my god Eli! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

I opened her legs and thrust my hips faster. Her inner walls clenched around my dick, and I groaned. I thrust my dick harder and faster in and out of her, trying to get her to cum. Clare screamed loud, and she grabbed the bed sheets; her back arched and she tossed her head back. I continued to thrust in and out of her, and my head fell to the crook of her neck and I continuously whispered "fuck" in her ear. Moments later, I moaned, "Clare, oh fuck." I came inside her and fell on top of her. We both breathed heavily and once I regained my composure, I moved away and pulled out of her. I watched my cum spill out of her, and Clare reached down and ran her finger tips over her hole.

I glanced up and she brought her finger to her lips, slowly licking my cum off her fingers. God damn… I whispered, "Clare, you should drink more often."

Clare smirked and she responded, "Eli I don't have to drink to be like this."

I lifted an eyebrow and said, "Well you shouldn't hide the fucking wild girl you have."

Clare smiled a little.

She grabbed the back of my head and crushed my lips against hers.

Against my lips she whispered, "Just so you know Elijah, when I'm like this, you will refer to me as Clara, Saint Clare is not here."

I smirked against her lips and said, "Fine, _Clara_." I purred her "name" and she smirked in return, kissing me again.

End!

* * *

Oh my shit that was long! Damn this was hot. Hm, should I do a side story to this? So you can see what kind of person Clara Edwards is? Oh I know you want it really bad *wink wink* Forgive me, I'm a pervert after twelve -_-... Anyway leave me some reviews and tell me what you think of this. I think I might add another chapter :O yeah, I think I will. Probably just one though. Again, reviews are great, so leave me some!

Good bye for now!

(1) Raspberry Vodka: This shit is fucking amazing! And it's probably more amazing if someone as sexy as Eli is licking it off you *wink wink*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, I only own my story. Oh and I own Eli's cousin, Thomas :D

A/N: Okay so I decided to post another chapter to this story! It's going to be basically the after effects of the party, basically… Clare's life at school and outside of school. You don't get it? Well, let me explain. At school Clare is Clare Edwards, Saint Clare, etc. Outside of school, her partying image comes out, and she is referred to as Clara Edwin, which by the way at the end of the the last chapter Edwards was a typo, I meant to type in Edwin, anyway, there you go. I think it's sexy. *wink wink* Anyway, here's the second and last chapter, probably the last chapter. I'm not quite sure you. I'll let you know once you're done reading XD.

Thanks to laurrren for suggesting I post a side story with the song Red-light District by Porcelain and the Tramps. I about DIED when I read her review, because that's one of my favorite songs by Porcelain and the Tramps. But since this isn't a side story, it's more of the second chapter to this story… I hope that made sense and if it didn't too bad, because I can't even explain it -_-; Well anyway enough ranting, here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Song inspirations for this chapter: Red-light District by Porcelain and the Tramps (of course).

Warnings: Clara will be revealed in this chapter, and um… She's going to be very, very naughty. Which means, Clare is going to be out of character… but get the fuck over it, because I can pull off the OOC!...! Public sex, and once again a very out of character Clare.

* * *

Porn Star Dancing

Summary: "She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go, she takes it off nice and slow, 'cause that's porn star dancing." /Because strip teases are so distracting, especially if it's Clare tossing her shirt at you/

* * *

Chapter 2

"Mmmm." Clare moaned again. She held her head, and closed her eyes, trying to ease the pounding, but unfortunately that didn't work. Clare crawled off her bed and she slowly made her way to the bathroom in her room. She turned the light on and winced. Clare looked at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily. She reached up into the medicine cabinet and grabbed the small bottle of Tylenol, which right now, might possibly be her best friend.

Clare took two pills out and she popped them into her mouth. She grabbed the small glass next to the faucet and poured some water into it. Clare downed the pills and she sighed heavily. She walked back to her room and made her way to the closet, where she grabbed her knee length khaki skirt, a purple polo, and her Degrassi jacket. Clare walked to her dresser and she grabbed a pair of cotton panties, and a matching white cotton bra and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Clare reeked of vodka, and she was in desperate need of a shower, so she stepped in once the shower was turned on, not bothering to wait for it to get warm.

She let the water soak her hair, and Clare moaned once the water turned hot, hitting her skin. Her skin turned a little red from the hot water, but she didn't care. This shower felt amazing, and it's just what she needed. Clare washed her hair, and then her body, rinsed, and stepped out of the shower once she was done.

Clare wrapped her body with a fluffy pink towel and ruffled a smaller towel in her hair and she shook her hair, letting her curly hair to stand up in every direction. Clare walked to sit in front of her mirror. She brushed her hair and grabbed her "Big and Sexy" hair spray that was heavily scented of strawberries (1). Clare walked to her bed and she quickly dressed herself in her school uniform, and then applied a small amount of make-up and lip gloss.

Clare inhaled and exhaled softly then slipped her cute flats on, and then made her way down the stairs to eat some breakfast.

…

…

"Fuuuuck." I groaned, rolling over to my stomach. I checked to see what time it was and noticed that it was a little bit after six. I groaned again, and slowly crawled out of bed, and stumbled, holding my head. Everything was spinning and my head was pounding. Never am I ever going to be going to a party on a Thursday… who parties on a Thursday? I walked to my bathroom and pealed my clothes off to take a shower. The hot water hit my skin, and damn this never felt so good. I bowed my head, and placed my hands on the tiles of the wall.

After standing in the shower, soaking away, I grabbed my shampoo and scrubbed it hard into my hair, rinsed then washed my body. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist while I made my way to my room. I grabbed the stupid uniforms we had to wear and quickly slipped on the pants and the ugly red polo. I hated these damn square uniforms, but I mean… Clare has told me I look sexy in them, so if she likes them, then I'll try and like them too.

Even though… it's not my damn style –_sigh_-.

I walked down the hall and headed to the kitchen, where my mother sat at the table as well as my dad. Mom looked up and she smiled at me saying, "You're home? I didn't think you'd come back from that party last night." I smiled faintly at her and opened the fridge, grabbing the half empty gallon of grape-juice. I took a sip of it, well I practically chugged it. My throat was dry and I needed something to hydrate it.

"Thirsty?" Dad asked.

"Yeah sort of, I'm going to go now." I waved them off and headed out the front door after grabbing my jacket from the small closet next to the door, my keys and binder (no, they're not all in my closet mind you). I walked out the front door and quickly climbed into Morty once I unlocked the door. I turned the ignition on and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

…

…

I parked in the back of the school parking lot like I normally did. I climbed out of Morty and headed to the front of the school and entered through the double doors. Lazily, I made my way to my locker and of course, Clare was there. She turned around after closing her locker and smiled faintly at me. I smirked in return and asked, "Hang over?" She blushed and lowered her gaze. Clare turned to me and she asked, "Do you have… a hang over?" I glanced over at her after opening my locker and muttered, "No." Okay I lied. The headache I had was worse than this morning, ugh… today is going to suck. Clare cleared her throat and she said, "W-well we better get to class."

I nodded and closed my locker after grabbing my English binder.

Clare and I walked to Ms. Dawes's class and sat in our usual seats. I turned around to Clare and asked, "So… do you even remember last night?" Clare blinked up at me and she blushed again. Slowly, she shook her head, her curls bouncing in the process. I smirked and leaned into her and whispered, "Well, you drank… gave me a strip tease, sucked my cock, and we had sex on some random bed." Clare's face turned dark red and she bowed her head, hiding her face.

I chuckled and Clare glanced up at me. I smirked and turned around and then opened my binder, flipping through the pages trying to find my English paper that I wrote two nights ago. Aside from all the wordiness, I thought it was good. I felt someone over my shoulder and I turned my head to the side a little, noticing that Clare was reading over my shoulder. I moved the paper to my chest and said, "Don't read it."

"I have to read it. I'm your English partner remember?"

"Well too bad." I muttered. I placed my paper under my binder and Clare huffed in frustration. I smirked and turned around to face her. Clare had her arms crossed across her chest and her cheeks were puffed, she was upset. I narrowed my eyes at her and she looked up at me, and then looked away. I arched an eyebrow and pressed my lips to a line. I reached under the desk and placed my hand on her knee. Clare jumped a little and she glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

She turned her head away and cleared her throat. I ran my fingers under her skirt, grazing the skin on her thigh. Clare slapped my hand away and I frowned. She hissed, "Not here." I stuck my tongue out and I turned around. Clare reached up and her finger tips ghost over the back of my neck and she traced her fingers through my hair. If only Clare what effect this has on me. She clenched her fingers around my hair and I stiffened, straightening in my seat. She leaned forward and whispered, "I say you let me read it." That voice…

That sexy… low seductive voice…

Oh my god…

Clara had to come in now… I reached under my binder and slowly handed her my paper.

Okay so let's just say… I'm a little whipped for Clara, but who wouldn't be? Dammit Clare… I heard her giggle and she said, "Thank you." Hm, back to Clare again… I think she's a little bit weird. Oh well. I interlaced my hands behind my head and leaned back in my chair. As I waited for Clare to give me back my paper, Ms. Dawes walked in and stood in the front of the classroom. She said, "Okay class, time to turn in your papers. I hope you worked hard on them, because they are worth thirty percent of your grade." Oh goody, tell us this AFTER we do the assignment. Clare handed me my paper, along with hers. I passed our papers to the front and leaned back when Clare tapped my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where's Adam?"

I looked towards his seat and noticed that he wasn't sitting there. I blinked a few times and whispered, "He probably got sick… he was drinking a lot last night."

"I'll ask Fiona when we get out."

"Since when do you talk to Fiona?"

"I've been talking to her for a while Elijah, you should pay attention more often." Clare responded. She moved back and I sat up right in my seat. I sighed heavily and waited for Ms. Dawes to tell us about her next assignment. So far she's been sitting in her desk, looks like she's going to be grading papers. Woot! No work today. I turned around and noticed that Clare was reading a book. I reached up and stole the paper back novel and read the title…

"Twilight… really Clare?"

"I like this series thank you very much." Clare reached up and tried to snatch the book back but I pulled it away. I read a few lines and handed it back to her.

I said, "Clare I know you're into vampires, but how can you like sparkling vampires?" Clare arched her eyebrow and she responded, "I don't like sparkling vampires, I like the romantic theme that Twilight has." I pressed my lips to a line and muttered, "Sure you do." She stuck her tongue out and I smirked a little. Clare glanced down at her book and she continued to read it.

Okay so this class is going to be boring, seeing as Clare is going to be engrossed in her lame novel, and Adam isn't here to keep me company. I sighed and turned around in my seat. Clare reached up and she started to run her fingers through my hair. I leaned my head back a little, and she massaged my scalp. Ahh, this feels so good. Slowly my hang over headache is going away. Thank the heavens… The door to the classroom and all in unison the whole class turned to see who was walking in.

HA!

Of course it would be Adam. Damn, he looked dead…

His face was paler than normal and he had dark circles under his eyes. He walked to his seat and I asked, "Are you okay man?" Adam flashed me a small glare and he slurred his words saying, "D-does it look like… I'm-I'm okay? I have the w-worst fucking hang over…" I laughed at him and said, "Well whose fault is it for drinking as much as you did?" Adam flashed me the finger and I smiled sarcastically at him. The bell rung shortly after and I quickly gathered my things and walked out followed by Clare and Adam.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my history book, then waved Adam and Clare off as they headed to the Art room.

…

…

I sat in second period, bored as ever…

Today was going to be a long day, and frankly… I didn't like it. I sighed for the umpteenth time and laid my head on my folded arms. I was listening to Mr. Purino's lesson, but I wasn't really paying attention. Who does? I tapped my foot on the floor and muttered something incoherent under my breath. I glanced up at the clock and groaned. Can the time go any slower? Why am I so anxious you wonder? Well, there's a party going on tonight, and I want to do to it.

Sav is throwing it, and well I'm pretty sure it's going to be great as hell, seeing as Clare considered going to it as well. Her parents are away for the week, and she's been home alone since then. I really didn't think Clare would be such a party animal, but hey, her parents are gone, I would be too. It wasn't long after that the bell rung, signaling that second period was over. I grabbed my things and headed to my locker where Clare stood, as well as that Neanderthal Fitz. Doesn't this boy get enough?

"No Fitz, I don't want to go with you to that party." She said.

"Well why not?"

"Because she's going with me." I cut in. Fitz turned to me and he glared at me saying, "With you? I still don't see what she sees in you." I looked around and said, "Maybe because unlike you, I know how to treat a lady." Fitz arched his eyebrow and turned to Clare, she blushed and turned away. Fitz sighed heavily and he walked away. Clare looked up at me and said, "Thanks." I smiled a little and opened my locker, grabbing my Biology book. Clare whispered, "Are you going to the party? You are right?" I closed my locker and stared into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Of course I'm going. The question is," I leaned into her, softly pressing my body against hers, "Are you still considering in going?" Clare licked her bottom lip and tugged on it with her teeth. I scanned her face, waiting for her to respond and she soon slowly nodded her head. I smirked and leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head and I brushed my lips against her cheek. She whispered, "PDA…" I frowned, now remembering that stupid rule. I sighed and Clare walked around me so she could head to class. I walked to my own and sat in the back of the classroom.

God I really hope the end of the day comes by quickly, I'm seriously dying to see Clara again… okay so I'm a little sick minded, but who cares… I know I don't.

…

…

Time seemed to fly by like I wanted!

Clare, Adam, and I sat outside for lunch, eating in silence. Adam said, "Sav mentioned that the party he's throwing is a Cyber Goth (2) party right?" I nodded and Clare asked, "What is Cyber Goth?" I laughed and joined in, "God you guys have sheltered lives." Adam and Clare flashed me a look clearly asking "would you mind telling us". I pushed my tray away and said, "Well just to sum it up, Cyber Goth is like wearing all black clothing with hints of neon colors, and huge platform boots. Some people would wear long hair extensions that are brightly colored, and have brightly colored piercings as well. Gas masks and goggles are worn often as well, but that's not all the time." I explained this to Adam and Clare, and they stared at me oddly.

"How would you know this?" Adam asked.

"I used to go to Cyber Goth parties when I was younger, I still have my clothes stashed somewhere in my closet." I smiled proudly. Clare laughed a little and she said, "I don't believe I'm going to be dressing up for this party."

"Yes you are." I said.

"No I'm not. I don't even have neon clothes, or a gas mask or goggles, not even piercings." I shook my head and sighed heavily saying, "You don't have to have piercings Clare! It's optional, and you're going to dress up, we'll go get some stuff after school if you want." I grabbed my chocolate milk and took a sip of it. Clare and Adam both asked in unison, "Where exactly are we going to get these things?" I placed my drink down and said, "The only place that I know you guys probably wouldn't enter." They arched an eyebrow and I smirked responding, "Hot Topic."

Clare and Adam pressed their lips to a line and Clare stated, "That store is expensive Eli…" I blinked a few times and said, "My cousin is the manager of the store I go to, I get discounts all the time. I'll pay for everything." They slowly nodded and I smirked. Tonight is going to be EPIC!

We continued eating our lunch and Clare said, "Eli I don't want to wear something revealing." I turned my attention to her and asked, "What exactly is too revealing for you?" Clare slapped my arm and she said, "You know what I mean." I blinked a few times.

"I don't actually. Look, they have dresses at Hot Topic too, you can wear a dress." I said. Clare licked her bottom lip and she whispered, "What kind of dresses?" I smirked a little and whispered in return, "Corset dresses." Clare blushed and she bowed her head. Adam joined in, "I think I'll be wearing pants… Eli are you sure you're going to be able to buy all this?" I nodded.

"Trust me, I have enough saved, I mean it's probably going to be all coming out to three hundred bucks even. Discounts remember?" I stated. Adam shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and said, "I was just making sure, you know cause I can bring some extra cash." Clare nodded, "Yeah my parents left me some money for the week, I have some money left so we can you know pitch in." I switched glances between them and nodded.

"Fine with me." I responded.

…

…

Father time literally answered my wishes, because in just about an hour, Clare, Adam, and I are going to be traveling out of town for a few hours to go, SHOPPING! …okay I only get excited like this when I'm going to Hot Topic, don't judge…

I waited outside for Adam and Clare, leaning against Morty. I pulled my phone out and checked the time. It's been exactly ten minutes since school was let out. I climbed into Morty and turned the ignition on, driving out to the front steps of the school. Clare and Adam walked through the double doors and they climbed into Morty. I asked, "Where to first?"

Clare said, "My house, I have to change out of these clothes." I laughed a little and said, "I think we all do." I drove to Clare's house and dropped her off, and then Adam's place next, dropped him off, and then I drove back home. I parked in the driveway and walked through the front door after climbing out of Morty. My parents weren't home which is good because I wasn't in the mood of explaining my day and such. I changed into my normal black attire and headed to my closet, and crouched down, grabbing the small black box hidden in the back corner of my closet.

I opened it and grabbed the large amount of cash that I saved over the last few months and folded it into my wallet. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a coke. I opened it and quickly chugged it down while I made my way out the front door. I climbed into Morty and turned the ignition on while I took another sip of my soda. I pulled out of the driveway and placed my drink in the cup holder as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, reading the texts that I received from Adam and Clare at the same time.

_Hey I'm ready  
Adam_

_I'm ready Eli! :)  
Clare_

I drove by Adam's place first since his house was closer to mine. Just as I was pulling up, Adam was walking out the door, placing his dark blue knitted beanie on his head. I reached over and unlocked the passenger door, and he climbed in, scooting to the middle seat. I said, "You know I'm going to make you move." Adam responded in harsh tone, "Clare can suck my big toe Eli. I'm not moving. If you wanted her to sit next to you, you should've picked her up first." I pressed my lips to a line, knowing he was proving a point. I drove away from his house and headed to Clare's place next.

Clare walked out the front door, rummaging through her bag as I pulled up next to her house. She glanced up and smiled. I said, "Adam get out." He sighed in frustration and slowly climbed out, letting Clare slide in. She scooted closer to me and I smiled at her. She smiled a little in return and Adam soon climbed in. I asked, "Are you guys ready?" They nodded. I smirked. Time for one long day.

…

…

"Eli!"

"Hey Thomas." I greeted him. He pulled me into a hug and I practically gagged. His hug was tight! He pulled away and said, "God you've grown, who are they?" Thomas directed his question towards Adam and Clare. I said, "This is Adam, and that's Clare, we're here to um… shop." I said. Thomas smirked at Clare and she blushed, looking away. She glanced around the store and I slapped his arm saying, "Is it still possible for me to get some discounts?" Thomas looked over at me and he scratched the back of his head saying, "Depends on what you're buying."

I glanced over at Clare and noticed that she was eyeing a cute black and pink corset dress (3). I looked back at Thomas and said, "I'm going to a Cyber Goth party tonight. I'm going to be getting anything that's black or neon colored. Like those turquoise trip pants over there." I pointed behind him and Thomas looked back. He turned his attention back to me and said, "Those are on sale for forty bucks. Like I said, depending on what you buy I'll see what I can do about the discounts. Anyway you three misfits feel free to look around." Thomas walked away towards the back of the store and Clare turned to me with a cute smile.

"I like that pink and black corset dress."

I smirked at her and walked up to it. I grabbed it from where it hung and pulled it down softly. God, Clare would look so damn sexy in this. I said, "It's only fifty dollars. Go find some accessories for it." I handed her the dress and she took it, and walked to the back of the store. I turned to Adam and he was holding a pair of black skinny jean trip pants that had a bunch of straps, silver studs, and loose chains hanging off it. He turned to me when I walked up to him. Adam said, "I like these pants."

"Me too."

"No, no, no I'm getting these!" Adam whined quickly. I pinned my eyebrows together and said, "I didn't say I wanted them Adam, I just said I liked them. This shirt will go good with them." I reached around him and pulled a black sleeveless shirt, handing it to him. Adam smiled and he said, "I found what I'm going to wear." I watched him walk to the back towards Clare. She looked up at him and said something that looked like, "that looks really cool". They continued to talk as I walked around trying to find something to wear. I had my heart set out for those turquoise trip pants, which is probably what I'm going to get. I have a few shirts at home that I hadn't worn yet. And I'm positive that they would go well with those pants.

Clare walked up to me and she said, "I found some gloves that would go well with this." She held up a pair of black mesh arm warmers with silky pink fabric underneath. I nodded in approval and she squealed saying, "I found what I'm going to wear." Adam stood next to Clare and he asked, "Aren't you going to get anything?" I nodded and held up the pants that I had hiding behind my back.

"That's it?" Clare asked.

"I don't have much to get." I stated. "Are you guys done?" I added. They nodded and we walked over to the counter.

"Oh goody." Thomas said as he scanned the items. He held up the corset dress and looked over at Clare. He said, "You're going to look adorable in this." She blushed and cleared her throat. I glared at Thomas and he nervously laughed. He finished paying our stuff and said, "Okay so this all comes out to $355.75, I can be awesome and knock off a hundred dollars." I reached into my pocket and pulled out three hundred dollars, then fished out seventy five cents. Adam said, "Eli we could've helped to pay for this stuff." I shook my head and said, "It's fine. I have some money left over."

"But… we brought extra." Clare muttered.

"It's fine you guys. Let's get out of here." I grabbed the bags and Clare and Adam followed behind me as we exited the store. I turned to them, walking backwards and said, "We can get ready at my house. The party doesn't start for another hour or two, and it's going to take a while for us." They nodded and I turned around. I placed the bags in the back of Morty and then walked around to the driver's side, I unlocked the door and climbed in, then leaned over and unlocked the passenger door. Adam and Clare climbed in and I turned the ignition on and drove out of the parking lot, heading home.

…

…

"Okay so does this go on like this?"

"No Adam, it goes on the opposite way."

"Eli I'm having trouble with this dress!"

"That's because you're supposed to slip it on before you lace it up in the back Clare!"

"Eli, there's something wrong with these pants!"

"Adam, the straps wrap around the OUTSIDE of your leg, not the inside!"

"Eli! HELP ME WITH THIS DRESS!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! GUYS JUST STOP!" I screamed. Adam and Clare blinked a few times and I soon calmed down saying, "Adam you're okay with how you're dressed, just put your shoes on, and shut up. Clare, come here." She slowly made her way to me and I turned her around. I sighed and shook my head. I untied the pink ribbon and laced it up correctly, then tied it tight on the bottom. I turned Clare around and she smiled a little. The room was silent and I got up from the bed and slipped on my trip pants, then walked to my closet and rummaged around the black shirt that hung inside. I soon grabbed a black highly transparent long sleeve shirt with thumb holes.

I pulled my t-shirt off and slipped the shirt I grabbed on.

"Okay so what exactly are we going to do about hair and stuff?" Adam asked.

"Adam you can just slick your hair back." I muttered.

I turned around and Clare started to slowly twirl her curly hair between her fingers, giving me a small cute curious stare. I turned to Adam, who had walked into my bathroom, borrowing my hair products. I walked up to Clare and cornered her. She whispered, "E-Eli what are you doing?" I leaned down and softly kissed her neck, then grazed my lips to her ear and I huskily whispered, "I have to ask you something…" She blinked up at me and she asked, "What do you have to ask?"

I craned my head back and Adam stepped out of the bathroom. He said, "I'll leave you guys alone." He walked out of my room and I turned back to Clare, taking her hand in mine and leading her to my bed. We sat down and I let out a shaky breath. She blinked a few times; her blue eyes gleamed with curiosity. I said, "Clare we've been you know… fooling around for a while now, and I kind of… you know I'm not wanting to do that much anymore." She frowned a little. Clare opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it, "Clare, I want you to be mine." I looked up, and her lips curled up into a smile. Clare said, "Eli I was waiting for you to tell me this for a long time."

I smiled and before I could do anything, Clare leaned into me and she crashed her lips over mine. I kissed her back and she soon pulled away, her arms linked around my neck and her forehead was glued to mine. I kissed her lips chastely and pulled away. I reached up around my neck and removed the guitar pick necklace I always wore.

"Proves that you're mine." I whispered in her ear as I placed it around her neck. I pulled away and Clare smiled wide as she looked down at it.

I smiled and said, "It even goes with what you're wearing, now here," I reached into the bag and pulled the arm warmers out, and handed them to her, "finishing touches?" I smirked as Clare grabbed them and she pulled the tags off, and slipped them on her arms. God, I wanted to fuck her so bad, in that dress. I actually took a better look at her. The corset was tight around her waist, and her breasts were nearly popping out… fuck this dress was a damn turn on.

I glanced at the door and Adam stood leaning against it. He said, "It's about time that we leave." I nodded and Clare and I got up from my bed. I asked, "Now you guys do understand that Cyber Goth parties are more intense than regular party's right?" Adam asked, "What do you mean?"

"There are more drinking, body shots, it's all black lights, and well… drugs, etc." I responded.

"Who cares, we're going to a party." Adam said.

I laughed and shook my head.

…

…

"I wonder if Fiona's here." Adam muttered as we walked to the front door.

"She said she was going to be, oh there she is!" Clare said.

"Where?" Adam asked.

"Over there." Clare pointed. Adam looked in the direction where Clare pointed and he thanked her, and made his way to the side of the house where Fiona stood, talking to a few friends and holding a neon green cup. I said, "Let's go inside." Clare nodded and she walked through the front door. The music inside blasted, and everything was black, aside from all the black lights, there was a fog machine, and everybody had glow sticks. The party was something similar to the one I went to yesterday, but it was more epic. Everybody was dressed like Cyber Goth people, and well this felt like home. Clare held onto my arm and I leaned down and whispered, "I'm not going to leave you okay?" Through the dark lighting, I could still make out and see that she was nodding. I said, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah sure." Clare responded.

I took her hand in mine and I led her to the kitchen, where a bunch of people were gathered, sitting on the counters smoking cigarettes, drinking, and doing body shots. I grabbed two neon pink cups and handed one to Clare. She smelled it first and I took a sip, tasting it. Ugh, this shit is straight up tequila. I turned to Clare and noticed that she took a sip and I laughed when she made a face. She leaned up and whispered, "What is this shit?" I smirked and whispered, "Tequila." She frowned and put her cup down.

I watched her move around the table, eyeing the half empty bottles. Clare smiled a little and she grabbed a bottle of Vodka. I guess she's the Vodka type. Clare walked around to me and she pulled the grey goose vodka bottle to her lips. She took a sip and smiled, licking her lips.

I swallowed a little and leaned down to her ear whispering, "Clara?"

She giggled, "Yes?"

"Do you want to dance?" I asked.

"Sure." Clare, well "Clara" took my hand and led me to the living room; she never let go of the bottle.

"Clare!"

We turned around, finding Alli in her normal attire, eyeing Clare up and down with her hands on her hips. She shouted, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a corset dress Alli." Clare responded.

"When did you get it?" She asked.

"Today, now can I go dance?" Clare asked, taking my arm in hers. Alli waved her off and I was dragged to the dance floor. Clare immediately started swaying her hips to the music, occasionally taking sips from the bottle. Okay, maybe her dancing and drinking is a good idea. I took the bottle from her and placed it on the table behind her. Clare frowned and I swiftly turned her around, her back facing me. I moved my hips against her, trying to get her to match my rhythm. After a few minutes, Clare soon started to rub her ass against my groin, swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

I felt my dick twitch a little, god I wanted her so bad…

I grabbed her hips and thrust my hips forward against her ass. Clare leaned her head back and she rested it on my shoulder. I clenched her hips and moved my hips with hers. Cautiously, I moved my hands towards her thighs, and grazed my fingernails against her skin. From the loud music playing, I heard her whimper. Dammit! I can't take it anymore. I moved my fingers to her inner thighs, and I rubbed her through her thin cotton panties.

"Eli." Clare moaned.

I sucked on her ear lobe and whispered, in a pained husky tone, "I want to fuck you Clare." She moaned again and she turned around, crushing her lips over mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled our bodies closer to each other's. Clare whimpered and I thrust my tongue into her mouth. She faintly tasted of the vodka she was drinking moments ago. I sucked on her tongue while my hands reached down and cupped her ass, squeezing it gently. Clare moaned and tore her lips away from mine.

"Eli, take me now…" She whispered huskily.

"Where? Here? Right now Clare?" I asked.

She grabbed my hair and pulled hard on it, causing me to tilt my head back.

"Clara, Eli… Clara." She whispered.

I smirked and said, "Wrap your legs around my waist." Clara (3) smirked and she jumped up, and I helped her wrap her legs around my waist. I attacked her neck with my lips and took her to the corner of the house, where people were doing body shots. I smirked, finding Adam doing a body shot with Fiona on a table. I had to admit, I wouldn't mind doing one with "Clara", but she was busy whispering in my ear that she wanted me so bad, telling me to fuck her where people could see.

I cornered her, and she practically attacked my pants, unbuttoning them and pulled them down a little. She reached inside and grabbed my dick through my boxers. I moaned against her ear and thrust my hips forward. Clara smirked and she massaged my erection in her hand as she sucked on my neck. I reached down under her "fluffy" skirt and pulled her panties down. Clara did the same and pulled my pants and boxers down enough to free my dick. She stroked my dick while I reached down and inserted my fingers in her pussy, which was already dripping wet.

"Eli, Eli please." She whimpered.

I grabbed her hips and whispered in her ear, "Do you want me Clara?" I asked. She moaned in response. Clara grabbed my cock and she rubbed the tip of it against herself.

"Fuck me Eli." Clara moaned.

I pushed her up against the wall and she opened her legs a little as I shoved my dick inside her. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist, and then pinned her wrists above her head.

Clara moaned as I started a hard erratic pace, fucking her hard against the wall. I heard people cheering and screaming "what the fuck" but I didn't care, and neither did Clara. I latched my lips against her neck and sucked hard on her skin.

"Ohh! Ahh! Eli! Oh yes!" Clara cried.

"Fuck Clara, you're so fucking tight." I moaned. She tossed her head back and I thrust my hips harder and faster.

"Eli! Oh fuck, I'm-I'm about to cum." She screamed.

"Oh god." I moaned.

She screamed again, and her walls clenched around my dick. I growled and let go of her wrists, grabbing her hips. I leaned down and latched my lips against her neck, sucking hard, and biting and licking the hickey there. Clara moaned in my ear, fast; she was so close, her pussy clenched around my dick again and she let out a sigh. I still moved inside her, trying to orgasm as well.

"Oh fuck, so close…" I groaned.

"Oh god, oh god… fuck." I moaned in her ear and I soon spilled my cum inside her. I sighed heavily and I placed my forehead against her shoulder, breathing heavily. After we regained our breathing, I pulled out of her, and she reached down and pulled her panties up. I wanted to clean myself, but there was nothing around to clean myself with, so I pulled my boxers and pants up.

"Hey Eli."

"Yes Clara?" I asked.

"Can we get out of here?" She asked.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Let's go to your place."

"Why?"

"Because, I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You're just going to have to wait." She purred.

"Okay, let me see if Adam can get a ride home." I kissed her lips chastely and walked over to Adam, who was making out with Fiona. I pulled him away and he glared at me. I leaned into him and asked, "Can you get a ride home?" He glanced at me and then back at Clare, he asked, "Are you leaving." I nodded. "Yeah Drew is here so I can get a ride from him." I nodded and pat his shoulder.

I walked back to Clara and she grabbed my shirt, pulling me to her. She whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Aren't I always?"

I smirked and kissed her lips.

End!

* * *

That... was so damn long. I know the ending didn't seem like it should end there. So, in the next few days or so, I will be posting a side story. I don't believe I will be posting anything more tonight, not until tomorrow (Phone Sex, Unmasked). This took THREE WHOLE DAMN DAYS, so no hate reviews okay?

Good bye for now!

(1) Big and Sexy hairspray: Probably the best hairspray out there. I use it a lot when I want some crazy emo hair! :D

(2) Cyber Goth party's: GREATEST PARTIES EVER! Enough said...

(3) Clara: No that wasn't a typo before you start asking. I would enjoy to try and explain Clara and Clare to you, but I mean it's pretty obvious. So I'm not going to bother, if you still want to know the difference, feel free to send me a PM and ask me there ^_^.


End file.
